


in california

by peoplesoup



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplesoup/pseuds/peoplesoup
Summary: i am no longer afraid of anything -- save the life, that here, awaits





	in california

it has been two months since rachel went missing. two of the most infuriating and sickening and horrific two months of chloe's life in a long, long time.

there are parts of her that think it must be her fault. there are parts of her that wish the two of them never had met.  
_don't get close to people, girl - you'll lose everyone you love eventually, and it'll always be your fault._  
there are also parts of her that would spend the rest of her life kicking, screaming, _fighting_ until they can see each other again.  
fucking _rachel_. the way her face crinkles when she laughs. the way she brushes her hair. how she holds her cigarettes. the way her she smells when she gets out of the shower, or after she's finished getting ready before they go out. the way she would hold chloe's hand down while trying to paint her nails. how she bites her lip when she's trying not to laugh.

 

(we were going to run away together, you know)

 

chloe hasn't slept much since april - 2 hours a night, if she's lucky - but in her dreams, she can still see rachel,

and it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the poor quality. it's been a horrendously long time since i've sat and written anything!


End file.
